Not now - Truelox SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Not now, when he has Ty next to himself, his arms wrapped around him protectively. Not now, when he has his head rested on Ty's heaving chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat that is slowly speeding down. [SMUT]


This softness, Jason wonders if this is what he had wanted all along. Gentle hands running over his skin, sending tingles all over, sparking a fire in the pit of his stomach. He wonders if he wanted this, to feel the soft lips on the contour of his collarbone, the breath mingling with his own, the loving gaze reflecting in his own eyes.

His body trembles, his breath hitches, goosebumps form of his skin and he lets out a strangled gasp. Lips, gentle and soft, move from his collarbone up, leaving small licks and nips along the side of his face as they reach his ear. They pull at his earring, the strange, but pleasant feeling setting his cheeks aflame.

His hands, without guidance, circle the slim body hovering over him, bringing him even closer, melting into the body heat.

As sweet numbness pricks at the base of his skull, he decides that yes, this is what he wanted, he wanted this softness, gentleness, after all the roughness before.

"Ah!" he moans, squeezing his ocean eyes closed.

He can feel the hands running down his bare sides, making his body shake from the ticklish sensation. When they reach down, it's no longer ticklish, but fills his senses with pleasure as one of the hands runs over his already stiff dick.

"This hard already?" Ty's soft, a bit raspy voice echoes in his ear.

For a second, his instincts are to be embarrassed and to try to cover himself, but it's Ty, so he fights the urge and arched off the covers into the hot touch.

It almost seemed that Ty knew all the good places to touch. He ran his thumb over the slit, making Jason fist the sheets and bite into the pillow to keep quiet.

Ty pulls away, Jason's cerulean eyes following his every movement, confused. Ty has a small frown on his face as he leans up, placing a kiss onto the corner of Jason's mouth. "Let me hear you," he whispers before licking the shell.

Jason mewls and he knows he wouldn't not allow Ty anything, so he lets go of the pillow and instead pants, trying to calm his erratic breathing. It doesn't really work.

Ty flashes him a smile though, dipping down to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Ty's tongue prods at Jason's lips and he lets it in, tangles it with his own as a small trickle of saliva runs down his chin.

He can feel Ty's smile (or smirk, he isn't sure) against his lips and when they part, the saliva makes a string between them. Ty reaches over to the nightstand, long fingers curling around a small bottle. He pops it open, squeezing out translucent gel onto his fingers.

Jason watches him with half-misted eyes, licking his lips. Ty brings his slick fingers between his legs and Jason spreads them even further apart, cheeks dusted pink as he's fully bared to the younger.

Ty's cold fingers brush over his entrance, spreading the gel over his skin. Jason shudders, closing his eyes as one of the appendages slips inside, brushing over his sensitive walls. He clings to Ty's shoulders tightly, sounds of pleasure leaving his reddened lips every time the finger moves.

A second one joins in a bit, widening him and making him choke on his breath. They scissor inside of him, and again, Ty seems to somehow know all the right places, because white splatters behind his eyelids, overwhelming his body with intense pleasure.

And when he thinks he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, when his cock feels like bursting out, Ty's fingers leave and he feels empty, so empty that he whimpers and clings to the brunet and buries his face into the crook of his neck.

Something else touches his entrance, something much bigger than just two fingers, and he tenses. Ty moves him a bit, making sure he's in a comfortable position against the pillows before he pushes inside.

Jason's mouth open in a silent scream, his nails digging into Ty's back as he is flooded with pleasure, hot and steadily pumping through his veins.

"T-Ty!" he chokes out, his thighs trembling as he wraps them around the other.

"Mn," Ty pants by his ear, his hips already pistoning in and out of him, bringing back his orgasm.

Jason sees white as he squeezes his eyes closed, he clings to Ty for dear life because he's not sure if he can take that much pleasure at once. And then Ty changes the angle just a little bit and that does it, Jason cries out as his back arches almost painfully off the bed and into Ty and he spills his seed all over their abdomens.

He sags against the pillows, looking up at Ty through his tear-blurred vision. The brunet pounds into his oversensitive body a few more time, every thrust just a bit too much for Jason to handle as grits his teeth from the stimulation. Ty comes to a stop, buried deep inside him, and he looks into Jason's beautiful eyes as he chokes out a moan and fills Jason with his own seed.

Jason groans as Ty pulls back and the heat leaves him along with a small trickle of semen running down his thighs, getting absorbed into the bed sheets. They will have to clean those.

Not now, though.

Not now, when he has Ty next to himself, his arms wrapped around him protectively.

Not now, when he has his head rested on Ty's heaving chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat that is slowly speeding down.

Not now…


End file.
